


【丹邕】Pinoniel（七）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】Pinoniel（七）

关掉电脑，看了眼办公室墙上的掛钟，邕圣祐只庆幸还来得及赶上回家的最后一班地铁。

  
果然翘班会有报应。跟黄旼炫装模作样地回到公司后，邕圣祐本以为等待自己的是準时下班的钟声，谁知钟声还没等到，客户带着满满怒火的电话却先打了进来。

  
对方是先前拿下的大客户，因为对收到的样品感到不满，在邻近下班的时点就这么打到公司里吵著找负责人。

  
那人劈头就对当初负责简报的邕圣祐胡乱骂了一通，说他讲话不负责任，简报时说得天花乱坠，出来的成果却差强人意，尔后又数落起送去的样品哪里不合心意、哪里需要改进，最后则长篇大论地对样品之后的设计变更侃侃而谈。

  
邕圣祐不过就是刚入职不久的菜鸟，就连产品简报的架构都是照虎画猫地按过去前辈的资料做的，哪里有对样品指手画脚的权力，更別提送去的样品完全是依照当初与客户开会时对方要求的设计所订，换句话说，对方这通耗时将近一个半钟头的电话，完全就是自打脸的产品，但无论邕圣祐内心如何冬雷震震夏雨雪，无辜委屈也只能咬在牙槽里，连个屁无法放一声。

  
这通电话无疑让邕圣祐陷入了没有尽头的加班地狱。为了避免让双方谈妥的进度产生任何延宕，待对方掛断电话，邕圣祐便必须马上开始著手处理客户方才在电话中所提出的所有问题，除了将问题整理成一份清晰可阅读的报告外，更需立马将内部会议提上日程，当所有事情好不容易告一段落，时间已临近十一点。

  
迅速收拾散落在位置上的私人物品，关掉办公室的电灯，邕圣祐抓起公事包便往电梯间快步走去，一出大楼，也不管脚上穿的还是那双旧皮鞋，他拔腿就往地铁站狂奔，好在深夜的商业区除了值班警卫般几乎没有其他活着的生物，才避免了被行人目睹这散发着浓浓社畜味的一幕。

  
惊险地从电车门逐渐阖上的门缝间钻入车厢，邕圣祐粗喘了下后直直往门边的座位倒去，平时缺乏运动，方才跑得又过於激烈，此时他只觉得累得动弹不得，只好依著落座的姿势，双脚大开、形象全无地摊在座位上直喘气。

  
姜丹尼尔到家了吗？吃过晚饭了吗？看着地铁车厢白花花的天花板，肚子咕噜咕噜地叫到一半，邕圣祐突然想起了一个人回家的姜丹尼尔。

  
这个时间点，若在平常，姜丹尼尔该是已经洗好澡，躺在他为他铺的床垫上，露出那一贯的可怜模样，央求著自己跟他睡在一起，而他则会将棉被一把丟在姜丹尼尔脸上让他安静，顺带遮掩因为他那句话而羞红的脸。

  
不自觉地伸进西装口袋里握住手机，邕圣祐想了想后又作罢。

  
虽然这个戏码每晚都会不厌其烦、一遍又一遍地上演，但姜丹尼尔最终仍会一个人在客厅木地板的床垫上，睡得香甜安逸。

  
少了自己，姜丹尼尔还是该吃吃、该睡睡，黄旼炫说得对，他只是在瞎操心。

  
他知道姜丹尼尔什么都能做得很好──狗是他养的，他怎么会不知道──他只是极力想忽略一个事实，那就是：没有了邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔仍可以活得很好。

  
瞎操心、保护过度、庸人自扰，黄旼炫可以拿任何相近的词汇形容他的所作所为，但也只有他自己晓得，那些所谓不必要的担心与多余的烦恼，皆是因过於依恋而起。

  
没有了邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔仍可以活得很好，但没有了姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐好像就快活不下去了。

  
抹抹脸，邕圣祐只觉得自己真是个沈重得令人恶心的家伙。

  
姜丹尼尔对他的亲暱与喜爱，全都源自於他们曾经的餵养关系，但当姜丹尼尔能够独立，不再需要自己，那他们之间还会剩下什么？

  
加班的疲劳与过度饥饿在空荡荡的末班列车里朝邕圣祐猛然袭去，张牙舞爪地拖著他的思考进入幽深的隧道里，看着头顶上方随着列车行进在半空中不断摆荡的手把，他试着在堕入更深的黑暗前捉住眼前的救命绳，却因为列车一个过弯而摊倒在无人的长椅上，对窗外黑夜的侵袭变得毫无抵抗能力。

  
终究是他太过天真。

  
现实生活并非童话故事，狗变成人已经是奇蹟，而奇蹟不会出现第二次。他爱上了姜丹尼尔这个人，用他从未动过的心，渴望着同等的爱情，但无论姜丹尼尔对他如何亲近，那份在长时间的哺育与呵护下催生的感情终究不是他想要的。

  
果然，人都贪心而难以满足。

  
姜丹尼尔变回狗时，他想要他再次变成人，而当姜丹尼尔真的变成人时，他又想要姜丹尼尔只是他的人。耽溺著对方在不对等心情下的温柔与爱，偷偷捡拾他遗落在尚未知晓的爱情之外，那一切的亲吻与拥抱，这份想被碰触、想被拥抱的心情，当姜丹尼尔在与他人接触间学会人类社会的感情观后，大概会被深深唾弃吧。

  
想到下午姜丹尼尔与女同事相谈甚欢的情景，邕圣祐心脏一紧，好不容易从椅子上撑起的手臂又落了下去。

  
半躺在末班列车无人车厢的长椅上，这份随时都有可能因为下个乘客的出现而被打破的宁静与舒适让邕圣祐莫名有点想哭。

  
拖著疲惫的身躯回到公寓，邕圣祐正苦恼著该如何在不打扰姜丹尼尔睡觉的情况下摸进臥室──毕竟即使变成人，姜丹尼尔仍保有著兽类独有的敏锐觉察力──从客厅发散而出的光晕与细微电视声却让他微楞了下。蹑手蹑脚地脱下皮鞋走进屋里，以为那人大概只是看电视看到睡着，邕圣祐摸黑打开走廊边的壁橱，才伸手打算拿出里头的棉被，身后从客厅照出的暖光却突然被一个身影遮住。

  
「主人，回来了为什么不出声呢？」

  
姜丹尼尔低沈的嗓音毫无预警地划过走廊安静的空气，即使是平常听惯了的声音，邕圣祐仍不免被吓得肩膀一震，还未来得及紧抱在怀的被子就这么从手中滑落，眼见即将掉到地上，站在他身后的姜丹尼尔赶紧从后方伸出双臂，环过他的身子后一把捉住险些落地的棉被。

  
柑橘味的洗发精是邕圣祐昨天才从药妆店里买回来的，五百公升大包装买一送一，用会员卡还能打九折。姜丹尼尔刚洗完澡的身体暖烘烘的，贴在背上像个大暖炉，强行驱散了夜晚覆在他西装上的寒气，连著棉被一并被姜丹尼尔抱在怀里，邕圣祐脸颊微红，心脏不受控制地雀跃之余，一股尾随在幸福身后，像那五百公升洗发精般，买一送一附赠而来的患得患失也跟著姜丹尼尔在自己背上那一声声心跳传到胸腔里，打在他正飞奔而起的心跳上，一下一下有如当头棒喝。

  
「唔、快放开我。」挣扎著就要从姜丹尼尔的怀里脱出，邕圣祐扭动着身体，想用不知所云的动作遮掩脸上不自然的神情，身后人温热的鼻息却因为他转头的动作直直喷洒在他耳畔，惹得面颊又是一阵绯红。「你、你快去睡吧，別管我了…」

  
「主人今天为什么会跟那只狐狸狗一起来店里？」

  
狐狸狗？被姜丹尼尔对黄旼炫的称呼分散了注意力，没感觉到身侧逐渐收拢的手臂，邕圣祐转过头望向身后。背着光，姜丹尼尔的脸看不太真切，熟知对方所有表情的邕圣祐却觉得他似乎和平常不太一样，些微下垂的眼角带着一贯的委屈，但微抿的嘴唇却透著认真，表情黯淡得像是要融入走廊的黑暗中，一双眼睛却亮得有些倔强。

  
「什么为什么…」不晓得姜丹尼尔为什么用这样的表情看着自己，邕圣祐张了张口，最后只干干地说：「担心你做得不好，给人添麻烦怎么办。」

  
「我不是问这个。」皱起眉，姜丹尼尔有些气恼。他怎么连一个问题都问不好。「我是说，为什么要跟狐狸狗一起…」

  
邕圣祐楞了楞，最后像是明白什么般笑了笑。伸出手，他摸了摸姜丹尼尔的头。「放心吧，他不是陌生人呀。他是我的朋友，朋友就是、」

  
「我知道朋友是什么！」不想让邕圣祐一直把自己当做什么都不懂的狗，姜丹尼尔激动地大声叫道，收紧手臂，像是要让他永远无法离开自己般，他将邕圣祐紧紧束缚在怀里，「我不是什么都不懂！我知道朋友是什么！知道上班赚钱！知道怎么自己回家！也知道谈恋爱是什么…！」

  
刷白了一张脸，邕圣祐不敢置信地望着面前对自己激动咆啸的姜丹尼尔。

  
萨摩耶犬天性温和，就是在他还是只狗时，他也不曾大吼大叫过，更何况是变成人后，但比姜丹尼尔罕见的发怒更让邕圣祐吃惊的，却是他最后说的那句话。

  
或许是自己那份感情作祟，他从没跟姜丹尼尔说过与人类感情相关的话题，遑论『恋爱』两个字，姜丹尼尔说自己知道恋爱是什么，既然不是他教的，那便是有人跟姜丹尼尔提过。

  
而为什么特意跟姜丹尼尔提到谈恋爱，邕圣祐不用猜便知道原因。

  
该来的还是来了。

  
「…为什么不告诉我？」抿起嘴，皱眉看着面前不知为何一脸哀伤的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔的眼底除了困惑还是困惑，「为什么什么都不跟我说？谈恋爱会牵手、会拥抱、会亲吻…为什么什么都做了，却什么都不告诉我？」面对邕圣祐的沉默，姜丹尼尔突然觉得呼吸有些困难，或许人类真的比他想像得还要复杂许多，至少在狗狗阶级分明以本能行动的世界里，话语从来不具有试探的必要，行动也纯粹得不需任何正名，但在人类社会中，语言却凌驾了所有，没有语言，没有为那些隐晦而仅有两人知晓的碰触赋予一个名称，便什么都没有。

  
那些心跳加速、亲吻与拥抱、热烈与爱，全都化为乌有。

  
「我们…是在谈恋爱吗？」紧抱住棉被与被夹在自己身体与被子间的邕圣祐，摒著气，姜丹尼尔问。

  
深深凝望着面前的男人，邕圣祐缓慢眨眨眼后低下了头。「…不是。我们没有在谈恋爱。」

  
这是事实，也是他早该跟姜丹尼尔厘清的事情。他不可能永远瞒著姜丹尼尔，像个小偷一样，卑劣地从他身上窃取那些不属于他的温暖。

  
一切都结束了。

  
抬起头，看着姜丹尼尔眼中自己的倒影，邕圣祐试图让自己看上去没那么狼狈，於是他勾起嘴角，却笑得牵强而扭曲。「我们…是主人跟狗狗不是吗？这都是以前你喜欢做的，只是你变成人后我们还继续这样做罢了。既然你都知道人类不会随便跟人做这些，以后我们就都不要这么做了吧。」

  
邕圣祐说着挣开了姜丹尼尔因为发呆而松开的手臂，不发一语地朝臥室走去，看着他即将远去的背影，还站在原地抓着棉被的姜丹尼尔忍不住大声道：「我不是想让你这样说才问的！」

  
「那你要我说什么！」姜丹尼尔语气中带着委屈，邕圣祐听了却一阵烦躁。

  
明明最觉得委屈的是他，最难过的也是他，对于他的心情，姜丹尼尔根本什么都不懂、什么都不知道，为什么总表现得好像他才是受委屈的那个？

  
「说『对，我们在谈恋爱』？说『没错，我们在谈恋爱所以才做这些』？还是，说我喜欢你、我爱你，说我是个喜欢上自己的狗、想跟条狗谈恋爱、上床做爱的变态家伙？！」对着姜丹尼尔大声咆啸道，邕圣祐只觉得自己好悲惨，他爱上了一个根本不懂爱、单纯如稚子的人，而那些藏在他心中的爱与欲，姜丹尼尔可能永远无法了解，也更显得他汙秽不堪。

  
看着姜丹尼尔错愕中带着不解的脸，深深的疲惫再次席卷而上，邕圣祐现在只想离他远远的，最好能把自己藏起来。

  
「抱歉，丹尼尔，我累了…」叹口气，邕圣祐揉著太阳穴转过身继续往臥室走去，「刚刚说的都不是真心的，你也快去睡吧。」

  
「可是我喜欢你啊。」拖著那条不晓得什么时候早落到地上的棉被，姜丹尼尔走上前，盼著邕圣祐能再回头看看自己，「我喜欢你啊。」

  
「你喜欢的不过就是身为主人的我罢了。」面对姜丹尼尔的告白，盯着脚下光洁的地板，邕圣祐心里毫无波澜，只因他知道姜丹尼尔的喜欢跟他的喜欢间有著差距，「换作任何一个人，只要养你、餵你、给你梳毛跟抱抱，你都会喜欢他的。」

  
邕圣祐的一字一句仿佛都在说着他的喜欢有多廉价，他的话语又有多不值一提，抓着手里的棉被，姜丹尼尔只觉得胸口痛得难受，好像快死了般刺痛。

他从来没这么气邕圣祐，气得他只想冲过去抓着那人的肩膀强迫他看向自己，若他还是条狗，他甚至可能咬上邕圣祐的手，让他明白他究竟有多愤怒，但最终他却只是抱着那条棉被，站在走廊上看着那人越发模糊的背影。

  
「才不是这样！」带着哭音，姜丹尼尔流泪吼道，「你为什么要这么说！才不是任何人都可以！我只要你、只想跟你在一起，为什么你要说得这么坏！这么让人伤心！」

  
姜丹尼尔猛烈的吸鼻与抽泣声在身后逐渐响起，邕圣祐楞楞地转过头后就见他站在壁橱前哭得唏哩哗啦，手里的棉被被泪水浸湿一块，一张俊脸又是泪水又是鼻涕，凄惨得引人发笑。

  
他说他坏，说他只要他、只想跟他在一起，这是否表示姜丹尼尔有这么一点点理解这份喜欢的定义呢？邕圣祐不知道，或许姜丹尼尔明白，或许没有，但看他哭成这副德性，就算姜丹尼尔对恋爱的心情仍然懵懂，他也不可能就这样放他独自一人站在走廊上哭。

  
他可舍不得。

  
走回壁橱前，将姜丹尼尔手中的棉被丟到地上，邕圣祐伸手环抱住哭得抽抽噎噎的人，轻轻上下抚摸起他因为哭泣而起伏不定的背部，而姜丹尼尔也拱起背回抱着他，将头埋在他早已发皱的西装上。

枕在姜丹尼尔的肩膀上，鼻尖是清新的柑橘香气，邕圣祐突然觉得自己似乎总对变成人类的姜丹尼尔很差劲，但即使他不是个好主人，姜丹尼尔仍义无反顾地爱着自己。

  
而他竟会觉得这不是爱情。

  
或许不懂爱的人其实是他，他才是那个对爱一无所知的人，而之所以姜丹尼尔会变成人类，为的就是教他如何爱人，又该如何被爱。

  
感受到颈间传来的湿意，一想到怀里的人是因为自己才哭得这么惨，邕圣祐尴尬地动了动身子，正想着该怎么安抚姜丹尼尔，却感觉到对方在吸了吸鼻子后将头抬起靠在他肩膀上的动作。

  
「…我喜欢你不是因为你是我的主人，不是因为你给我罐罐、饼干或其他东西，是因为你。」带着浓浓鼻音，下巴靠在邕圣祐单薄的肩膀上，姜丹尼尔说，「因为是你，所以我才喜欢的。」

  
姜丹尼尔说得有些可怜，邕圣祐内心的爱怜瞬时又被激起。「…別哭了，我知道了。」拍拍怀里那人宽广的背部，来不及说抱歉，他只好尽量温柔。

  
「你不喜欢我吗？」下巴动了动，眨眨哭得有些肿的眼睛，纵然邕圣祐看不到，姜丹尼尔仍嘟著嘴问。

  
怎么可能不喜欢。「…喜欢。」收紧手臂，将怀里比自己高大一些的男人抱得更紧了些，邕圣祐抓着姜丹尼尔身上的连帽衫，只想将这个拥抱抱得更紧、更深一点，恨不得此时此刻就和怀里的人融为一体。

  
「那我们谈恋爱吗？」听到想要的答案，姜丹尼尔仍挂着泪珠的脸上终于漾出笑容，同样收紧环抱在邕圣祐腰间的手，闻着对方脖颈发际上的汗水味，他只觉得全世界没有比这更好闻、更令他感到安心的味道。

  
没有发现自己正被自家狗狗猛吸身上的气味，邕圣祐脸颊一红，只不好意思地喃喃说道：「…拿你没办法，想谈就谈吧。」

姜丹尼尔笑得更开了。用鼻子蹭了蹭邕圣祐泛红的颈侧，他偷偷伸出舌头舔过那安睡在他脖颈上方的痣后从他颈间抬起头，望着脸色酡红的邕圣祐，他笑得瞇起了眼睛。「那…我们生宝宝吗？」

  
那人的笑容是一如既往的天真纯粹，说出来的话却与纯真二字大相迳庭，邕圣祐却也不恼，反而反常地只是将原先抓在他背上的手收了进来，捉上他胸前的衣襟，脸红地微低著头不再去看那张让人看得心跳加速的脸。「色狗。」

  
既然都背负了骂名，姜丹尼尔只好亲身坐实这个名号，摸上邕圣祐的脸颊让人抬起头望向自己，他盯着邕圣祐红通通的脸颊良久，直到那人眼底隐约出现难耐与困惑，才轻轻啄了啄邕圣祐那三颗像星星般高掛在他白皙面颊上的小痣。

  
微瞇起眼，邕圣祐任由姜丹尼尔捧著脸在上头亲来亲去，一开始是挺享受的，觉得姜丹尼尔不愧是狗变的，依旧这么爱舔他的脸，但到后来对方迟迟没朝关键的嘴进攻，邕圣祐一个不耐烦只好抓住他的脑袋，扳正那张脸后主动朝方才在自己脸上乱啄的嘴亲去。

  
姜丹尼尔的唇瓣很柔软，这他是知道的，但确认过感情后的亲吻却比想像中的滋味还要来得美好百倍，双手绕过姜丹尼尔的肩膀，从后方摸着对方还带着水汽的发丝，他轻轻咬上他柔韧的下唇，见他紧闭的双眼不断颤抖，啣著泪水的睫毛有如风中结实累累的稻穗般小心翼翼地摇曳，他伸出舌头朝自己方才咬上的地方安抚性地舔去。

  
这还是主人第一次主动吻他。享受著被动的亲吻，姜丹尼尔仅在邕圣祐嘟起嘴碰上唇瓣时回以同样青涩的吻，也不晓得就这样亲了几下，却只觉越亲越不对劲，好似少了什么很重要的东西，仔细一想，姜丹尼尔才发现少的是什么。

  
邕圣祐一直都没把舌头伸进去。

  
偷偷睁开眼，姜丹尼尔看向仍旧嘟起薄唇亲著自己的邕圣祐，却发现他脸颊红扑扑的，拧起的眉透出浓浓的紧张与害羞，觉得主人这个从未见过的面貌可爱极了，他收拢手臂让邕圣祐更贴近自己，尔后照着过去巧可教他的那样，在下一次邕圣祐的薄唇撞上来前，他张口含住他的双唇，趁那人恍神之际舌头就这么钻进了他微开的小嘴里。

  
「唔！」姜丹尼尔的舌头在口腔里不断搅动，与自己舌头纠缠的舌尖一如他活泼好动的个性，邕圣祐却喜欢得紧。攀在姜丹尼尔的宽肩上，他微张开口让对方能更轻易地深入口腔深处，顺势在姜丹尼尔张口时将舌头往他嘴里伸去，两条软韧灵巧的舌头就这样在两人时贴时离的微开嘴间交缠，相连的透明津液早已分不出彼此，只知道是相同的甜。

  
两人吻得难分难舍，热度亦在双方相贴的躯体间逐渐上升，大概是不懂西装的构造，姜丹尼尔的手在急切地钻到邕圣祐黑色的西装外套下，隔着白衬衫抚摸着他的腰侧后却迟迟没有动作，反倒是邕圣祐的一双手早已钻入姜丹尼尔宽松的帽踢下摆，大胆地摸上了他紧实的腹肌，偶尔掐起那一块又一块的肌肉，惹得对方喘得更为沈重。

  
或许是一直以来都按时带他去散步，运动量充足的关系，姜丹尼尔的身材很结实，肤质细滑柔嫩，让邕圣祐摸着摸着欲望就上来了，沿着肌理向上，他抚上姜丹尼尔壮硕的胸肌，掐了几把后又滑上他的肩膀，接着顺着手臂的肌肉线条钻入帽踢长袖中，微微一用力便让姜丹尼尔高高举起双手，方便自己将他身上那件帽踢褪下。

  
裸著上身的姜丹尼尔被欲望染成了粉色。见他喘著气双眼湿润地看着自己，下身的运动裤早已被撑起一个明显的帐篷，邕圣祐拉过他的手，又在他嘴上亲了几口后才牵着姜丹尼尔走向臥房。「別在这里，到床上。」

  
有些事情，还是得从头仔细教起。

  
关上房门，邕圣祐让姜丹尼尔在床上躺好后自己跨坐在他身上，脱下西装外套，他慢条斯理地一颗颗解开白色衬衫上的钮釦，身下人的手却已经开始急切地往他裤头摸去。

  
姜丹尼尔从来没见过这么讨厌的东西，那缠在邕圣祐裤子顶端的绳子就像在故意跟他作对，任他怎么拽都文风不动，被姜丹尼尔的动作搞得左右摇摆，邕圣祐也不生气，覆上姜丹尼尔抓在自己皮带上的手，他弯下腰亲了亲那人的嘴，尔后贴在他耳际问道：「丹尼尔这是在做什么呢？」

  
主人喷在耳边的热气让他全身发痒，下身那奇异的感觉越趋明显，姜丹尼尔只好难耐地往上顶了顶。「想生宝宝…」

  
邕圣祐听了轻笑几声，拨开姜丹尼尔的手，他自己解开了腰上的皮带。「丹尼尔知道吗？人类不叫这个生宝宝…」转过头，伸出舌头，他舔上了姜丹尼尔的耳朵，沿着耳廓舔了一圈后轻轻咬上他的耳垂，吸吮的啧啧声瞬间在姜丹尼尔耳畔响起。

  
「这个叫『做爱』。」

  
邕圣祐的声音被情慾染得有些沙哑，紧贴在耳边，随着呼吸吐息灌入耳朵的字句像是具有谜魂的魔力，耳朵被如此亵玩更让姜丹尼尔头皮发麻，手一伸，就紧紧抱住了主人此时坐在自己身上的纤细躯体，用那胀得让他浑身难受的部位一下一下地顶起上方主人浑圆挺翘的臀部。「哈啊…想要…」

  
「想要什么？」被姜丹尼尔没有丝毫掩饰的情动惹得发笑，见诱惑成功，邕圣祐从他身上爬起，一片春色从他敞开的白衬衫下毫无遗漏地洩了出来，看得姜丹尼尔又是满脸痴迷，见他红著脸满眼情慾地望着自己，邕圣祐拉着半解的裤头，无辜地眨了眨眼，「丹尼尔想要什么？不说的话，主人怎么会知道呢？」

  
「唔…」姜丹尼尔可怜地瘪了瘪嘴，扭动身体，他努力回想方才主人在耳边说的那两个字。「想要…想要跟主人做爱。」

  
从姜丹尼尔口里听到想听的，舔舔嘴，看着身下姜丹尼尔那条运动裤被撑起的高度，邕圣祐伸手覆住那小帐篷下的硬物，见那人倒抽了口凉气，他手指一曲便开始套弄起姜丹尼尔硬挺的分身，时而逗弄肉棒下两颗柔软的囊袋，惹得姜丹尼尔又是一阵喘气，不久，那浅色运动裤裆部的小帐篷顶端就湿了一个小点。

  
拉下运动裤，里头那条他帮他买的灰色内裤早已湿得颜色深了一阶，继续用右手抚慰着姜丹尼尔的巨物，邕圣祐伸手拉下自己的西装裤链，掏出自己同样早已勃发的性器。

  
坐在姜丹尼尔胯间，他扶著分身往前方那高耸的深灰色小丘蹭去，阴茎前端蹭上湿润布料的瞬间，那粗糙却带着炙热的触感惹得邕圣祐浑身战栗，一声呻吟就要从口中洩出，却被他紧咬下唇的动作锁在嘴里。

  
摆动着腰肢，性器相擦间，他能依稀描绘出姜丹尼尔那处的形状，这和过去帮他洗澡时的情况完全不一样，更为火热色情，暧昧氤氲间充满情慾，而从未经历过所谓的情色挑逗，姜丹尼尔支起上半身躺在床上，看邕圣祐衣衫不整地在自己身上前后磨蹭的动作看得双眼发直，只觉得全身像著了火般，热得头晕。

  
他的主人怎么跟平常这么不一样？哪里不一样他说不上来，只是越看心里越痒得受不了，脑袋胀得好像要爆炸。

  
见姜丹尼尔只是一个劲地看着两人相贴的下体，邕圣祐笑了笑，伸手勾上他的后脑杓就按著他的头亲了下去，手则在两人亲吻间扯下姜丹尼尔的内裤，握上了那初见就为之震惊的肉棒。

  
视觉与手感果然不可相提并论。姜丹尼尔的阴茎很粗，上头又青筋满布，邕圣祐的手只能堪堪将它握住，想一并将两人性器握在手里手淫基本上是不可能的事情，逼得他只好换个策略。

  
放开姜丹尼尔的唇，舌头从他口里退出，邕圣祐舔去嘴边残留的唾液后拉过姜丹尼尔的手将之放到了自己的性器上。「摸摸我，就像我摸你那样。」说着，他握着姜丹尼尔分身的手便开始上下套弄。

  
「唔、嗯…哈啊…」舒服得发出叹息，就连发情也是最近才开始的事情，姜丹尼尔这处哪里被人如此激烈地触碰过，此时邕圣祐套在上头的手就像被施了什么魔术，柔软灵活得让他完全耽溺其中，圈著邕圣祐性器的手自然忘了动作。

  
不满姜丹尼尔只顾著自己爽，邕圣祐动动腰，性器朝他的手掌顶了顶。「乖狗狗，听话…帮帮我，嗯？」

  
主人很久没有说自己乖了，姜丹尼尔一听立马将注意力放回手中滚烫的物事上，接着有样学样地开始上下套弄起邕圣祐硬如铁棒的性器。

  
「哼嗯…唔、轻、轻点…」姜丹尼尔的手技是预料之中的差，大概是正被自己套弄著的关系，手里力道时轻时重也罢，方向更乱得一塌糊涂，几次使力间，邕圣祐都以为自己的老二就要这么被他给拽了，念在姜丹尼尔是完完全全初经『人事』的份上，他放开对方的性器，双手覆上了姜丹尼尔握着自己分身的手，「不是这样…我教你。」说着，他握起姜丹尼尔的手，用自己的性器亲身给对方上起了一堂性教育101。

  
姜丹尼尔的手比较大，掌心附著一层薄茧，每每擦过他敏感的茎身便惹得他全身发麻，再加上那些唯有他自己才晓得如何让自己爽到的小技巧，邕圣祐很快就从这堂亲身授课的手淫小课堂里玩出乐趣。

  
「哈啊…唔、哈啊…这叫手淫，懂了吗？」

  
红著张脸微喘著气，姜丹尼尔望向邕圣祐显然陷入情潮的脸，乖巧地点了点头。「主人…我想亲亲你…」

  
邕圣祐双眼迷离，小口微张，舌头在喘息间隐约露出，早勾得姜丹尼尔心神不定，见对方点头首肯，他二话不说就坐起身亲上邕圣祐的唇瓣，舌头毫不费力地就侵入其中汲取香甜的津液，手上则脱离了邕圣祐逐渐减弱的掌控，自主性地猛烈套弄起来。

  
「哼、唔…唔、唔嗯…」性器被姜丹尼尔像个玩具般握在手里又搓又揉，嘴又被对方用亲吻束缚住，快感来得迅猛，让邕圣祐只能将双手扶在姜丹尼尔健壮的大腿上才避免朝一旁倒去。

  
大概是感觉到了邕圣祐欲望灭顶前的腿软无力，姜丹尼尔一手握上他纤细紧窄的腰肢，使劲掐了几下后从邕圣祐跪著的腿间将自己的一双长腿抽出，接着顺着接吻的姿势就这么将邕圣祐转而压到了身下。

  
蹬蹬腿将早已被主人脱了一半的运动裤连著内裤整条褪下，他用空著的左手往下摸上了邕圣祐半褪的西装裤，长手一伸便将那人的裤子剥到了脚踝处，接着挤到了主人未著寸缕的赤裸腿间，像邕圣祐方才对自己做的那样，用性器朝他的下体顶去，一顶便十分精确地顶进了两片雪白臀肉间，吓得邕圣祐双腿一夹，又将那跟肉棒夹得更紧。

  
「唔、丹尼尔，不行…！不可以！」

  
谁知道姜丹尼尔会不会又再次变成狗，本来只是想纾解一下自身欲望，动手摸一摸解解渴的邕圣祐赶紧缩起身体试图从上方逃离，殊不知姜丹尼尔竟直接架起他的双腿，双手压上他的肩膀后又朝他股间蹭去。

  
「为什么…？主人，我想做爱…我想跟你做爱，好不好嘛…」姜丹尼尔撒娇地说，滚烫硬挺的肉棒一下一下地戳在臀肉间紧闭的小孔上，性器前端渗出的前列腺液则随着语气黏腻地沾在邕圣祐白皙软嫩的臀肉间。

  
老实说，不仅是姜丹尼尔，这也是邕圣祐第一次的性事，以往的经验仅停摆在独自看钙片自慰的阶段，说不想试试让那根大肉棒插进来是什么感觉绝对是骗人的，但一来他完全没有準备，保险套、润滑液要什么没什么，二来他实在对姜丹尼尔会不会做到一半变成狗这件事感到怀疑，假如真的发生这种惨剧，他大概一辈子都会产生阴影。

  
为了长久的性福著想，眼前短暂的欢愉也是可以牺牲的。

  
「唔、不行！」半撑起身子，邕圣祐伸出手推了推压在身上的人，「下次再说，今天不要…」

  
「下次是什么时候？」不满地嘟起嘴，姜丹尼尔仍死死地压在原地，丝毫没有要放邕圣祐离开的意思，「明天？后天？可是我现在就想跟你做爱，你刚刚自己问我的！」

  
那是情趣！瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，邕圣祐继续推著对方撑在两侧的手臂，「下次就下次，快起来。」

  
「不要！我现在就要！」抓上邕圣祐的纤细手腕，干脆直接将整个身体压到邕圣祐身上，忽视身下人因被猛地折成两半所发出的惨叫，姜丹尼尔将头埋在邕圣祐脸颊边的床单上后就开始使劲摆腰，用粗硬的肉棒快速蹭起邕圣祐那两瓣娇嫩的屁股肉。

  
「唔！」私密敏感的臀部被猛烈攻击，邕圣祐想反抗，身上的重量却压得他喘不过气，更何况他根本不是真心抗拒，便自然更使不上力，姜丹尼尔的性器又热又硬，像根铁棒一样，上头纹理分明的青筋随着动作快速蹭过他的臀肉，很快就磨得他股间发烫，娇弱的皮肤红艷如花，再想姜丹尼尔现在就压在自己身上发洩著欲望，霸道而强硬，那一下一下的撞击力道更大得让整张双人床都开始嘎吱作响，场面淫荡色情得比他看过的任何小黄片都还要刺激，心里一兴奋，便不由自主地开始学着那些男优小声呻吟，臀部更随着姜丹尼尔顶弄的动作放松缩紧，想让姜丹尼尔享受到人类性爱更极致的乐趣。

  
「哈啊、哈啊…丹尼尔好棒…！哈嗯…你的好大…好厉害…！」凭著为姜丹尼尔加油打气的心态，邕圣祐娇媚地淫叫道。

  
但显然有人不怎么知趣。

  
「唔、」停下对邕圣祐颈侧的舔弄，姜丹尼尔从床上抬起头看向邕圣祐，「…主人为什么声音变了？变得好奇怪哦…」

  
死狗果然不懂何谓情趣。

  
黑著脸闭起嘴，邕圣祐决定做条死鱼，任姜丹尼尔怎么蹭自己的屁股蛋也不发出一点声音，但想得容易做来难，那根肉棒就这么在那里顶来顶去，肉又被磨得有些肿痛，最后邕圣祐仍忍不住发出细碎的呻吟，却是被蹭疼的。

  
不晓得邕圣祐此时的心境，姜丹尼尔只觉得此时此刻是前所未有的舒服，鼻尖是邕圣祐浓重的天然体香，身下那两片软得不可思议的肉球正夹着自己最难受的那处，像是按摩般不停安抚著它，再想方才邕圣祐为自己手淫时的那份舒爽，他放开牵制著邕圣祐手腕的双手，直接捏上那两块臀肉，使劲掐著它们往内夹，让性器挤入臀肉间的狭小缝隙不断冲刺，快感瞬间攀升。

  
「主人、哈啊…主人…我好舒服…」熟悉的燥热再次袭来。随着肉棒在臀肉间的来回击打磨蹭，一阵阵紧缩的奇异感觉逐渐在小腹处浮现。

  
想要更多、更多。姜丹尼尔不知道自己想要更多什么，只觉得什么都还不够，饥渴感遍布全身，压在邕圣祐身上，他意会到自己是想要更多的他，却不知该如何获得，焦躁与快感在体内碰撞，冲突随着那一下又一下的顶弄不断升级，最后，他忍无可忍地张嘴一口咬上邕圣祐近在面前的脖颈，尖利的犬齿咬破了他细滑的肌肤，留下了一排渗著血的牙印。

  
「啊！嘶…」

  
邕圣祐吃痛地惊呼了声，正想转过头瞪向咬自己的罪魁祸首，熟悉的白烟却开始从姜丹尼尔身上迅速冒出。

  
「不会吧？！不行不行不行──！」知道这代表着什么，邕圣祐慌忙地挥舞起手臂想驱散逐渐笼罩姜丹尼尔的白烟，但无论他怎么快速摆动，姜丹尼尔原先还压在身上的身影却仍旧被那团白雾掩盖，须臾，随着身上重量的减轻，邕圣祐面前的白雾也逐渐散去，最后留在眼前的，只剩萨摩耶犬披覆著雪白皮毛的身体。

  
看着床上昏迷的丹尼尔，坐起身，邕圣祐溃败地将脸埋入双手中。

  
妈的，他还没射耶。


End file.
